Johnny & The Legend of Hisako's Tree
by xXxWoLfwrIT3rxXx
Summary: When Johnny and his sisters discover that their dad is dying of cancer, and with no way to pay for it, or remove it, they go on a journey to find an old legend that could save him. Will they be able to find this legend? Or will it all be for nothing?
1. Prologue: Rescue Mission in the Sky

**A/N This is a story that I had came up with while watching Johnny Test and archeology stuff. Please let me know how you like this story**. **I do not own Johnny Test**

Prologue: Rescue mission in the sky

The story begins with a giant golden airship flying past PorkBelly with a hovercraft flying after it. Johnny, Dukey, and Mary were in the hovercraft, while Bling-Bling (A.k.a Eugene) and his crew of scientists were in the airship, and Susan was being held captive inside it. Mary was driving the hovercraft while Johnny and Dukey were in the passenger seats, and Johnny says,

Johnny: "Geez, I still can't believe Bling-Bling got us with the ol 'fill the house with knockout gas' trick."

Dukey: "Don't worry Johnny, we'll get him, but first we gotta get Susan out of that thing."

Johnny: "Your right, fuzzy buddy. So Mary, what's the plan?"

Mary: "It's simple. I'll use this laser gun to make an opening for you guys, where you can jump in, and make your way towards the bridge, and free Susan from Bling-Bling's clutches." (Gives Johnny a bag filled with charged C4 explosives) "While heading to the bridge, be sure to place these charges all over the airship so that we can blow it out of the sky, assuming we succeed in getting our sister out of there that is. I'll place some charges on the engines, and wait out here till you guys get back. Oh yeah, almost forgot." (Gives Johnny a stun pistol) "Use this if you run into any trouble."

Johnny: "Roger that, big sis." (Puts pistol in jacket pocket, straps on bag) "Let's do this!"

Then Mary flies the hovercraft near the engines, and tosses three charges at them, then flies to the top-right-back part of the airship, and uses the laser gun to cut a hole wide enough for Johnny and Dukey to jump in to, then says,

Mary: "You guys ready to make the jump?"

Johnny: (Stands on edge of hovercraft) "You bet!"

Dukey: (Stands on edge of hovercraft) "Ready and willing!"

Mary: "1… 2… 3… jump!"

Johnny and Dukey: (Jumps off hovercraft) "Geroni-bungaa!"

They jumped straight into the hole, made it inside the airship, and started making their way to the bridge, while placing the charges around the airship and using the stun pistol to take out the guards that try to stop them. They managed to make it to the door to the bridge, which is where Bling-Bling is, and where Susan is being locked up in a cage that's being hanged with a chain near Bling-Bling. Johnny and Dukey quietly entered the bridge, placed one of the three remaining charges on the door, and started sneaking their way towards Bling-Bling as he was talking to the phone saying,

Bling-Bling: "I don't care how many guards he's managed to take out, or how much damaged he's caused, just find Johnny, and his dog, and bring them to me!" (Slams phone on receiver.)

Susan: "See? I told you my family would come to my rescue. Now let me out of this thing!"

Bling-Bling: "Oh don't you worry, my sweet Susan, I will, right after I've captured your brother, and we've landed inside my volcanic home. (Chuckles evilly)"

Then Susan looks to the left, sees Johnny and Dukey sneaking their way towards Bling-Bling. She gasps, they give her a "shush" expression, she nods at them, and they give her a thumbs-up, placed the second remaining charge on a control panel and continued sneaking their way to Bling-Bling. Lucky for them, he was sitting in an oversized chair, so he couldn't see them coming. Then Susan says,

Susan: "You know it really is only a matter of time before Johnny manages to get here, so why don't you just save yourself from the embarrassment, and let me go before he _does_ get here, and makes a fool outta you, again."

Bling-Bling: "Ah-ho-ho, I do not think so, for I have something special planned, just for him."

Then Johnny leans on the left side of his chair, then says,

Johnny: "Hey Eugene."

Bling-Bling: (Looks at Johnny) "Oh, hello Jonathan." (Looks forward, two seconds later, makes a surprised face, leans back from Johnny) "Johnny!"

Johnny: "Waa-taah!" (Stuns Bling-Bling with pistol)

Bling-Bling was frozen as a statue as he fell out of his chair, and dropped the keys to the cage. Johnny picks them up and says,

Johnny: "Can we interest you in a one-way ticket to freedom?" (Tosses the keys to Susan)

Susan: (Catches the keys) "I thought you'd never ask." (Unlocks the cage, jumps out of cage) "Thanks for saving me again, Johnny."

Johnny: "No prob." (Turns on watch communicator) "Mission accomplished Mary, we got Susan. Now we just go back to where we came in, right?"

Mary: "Right. Head back to the hole, and I'll lower the ladder for you guys."

Johnny: "Got it. We're on our way." (Turns off watch communicator)

Dukey: "Come on, let's blow this flying golden popsicle stand!"

Johnny tosses the last charge on the front window, drops the bag, and then he, Dukey, and Susan start running back to the top of the airship to get to the hole where Mary was waiting for them. Once they got to the hole, Mary lowered the ladder, they climbed up into the hovercraft, and they had flown to a safe distance from Bling-Bling's airship so that they can set off the charges that Johnny and Dukey had placed all over in it. Mary took out the detonator, gives it to Johnny, and says,

Mary: "Care to do the honors, little brother?"

Johnny: "With pleasure."

Johnny activated the detonator, which made the charges explode and the airship slowly crash landed straight towards Bling-Bling Island. After a while of watching the explosions, Johnny says,

Johnny: "Now _that's_ what I call bringing down the house."

Then they all high-five each other and said,

All: "Yeah!"

Then Bling-Bling shows up on the hovercraft computer screen, and says,

Bling-Bling: "I will have my revenge on you, Johnny Test! And I will return for you, sweet Susan. After I finish rebuilding my island. Which, by the way, is gonna cost me a fortune to rebuild! _My_ fortune!"

Johnny: "Hey, sorry to hear that, Eugene. But hey, in a way, you _did_ bring this to yourself."

Bling-Bling: "It's Bling-Bling! And if you hadn't tried to intervene with my plans to have a date with Susan, I-"

Johnny cutted him off by shutting off the transmission between them and says,

Johnny: "Sheesh, that guy's a total dork."

Mary: "Yeah, he is. Now let's go home. By the way, you did really good today, Johnny."

Johnny: "Thanks."

They had flown all the way back home, and resumed to their average lives.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. Chapter 1: Family Vacation

**A/N Now that the prologue is over, let's keep the story going. Be sure to let me know how you like this story. I do not own Johnny Test.**

Chapter 1: Family Vacation

Johnny was playing a song with the self-strumming electric guitar 9000 his sisters had made for him marking it as the 1000th test when he was trying to be a star on "Snoob-Tube" a few months ago. After he finished the song, Mary and Susan enter his bedroom and say,

Susan: "Hey guys, having fun?"

Johnny: "Yep."

Dukey: "Uh-huh."

Mary: "You seem to be really enjoying that guitar, Johnny."

Johnny: "You bet I am. I know I said this before, but, this is the coolest invention you two have ever made for me." (Plays a chord)

Mary: "Heh, glad to see you really like it."

Susan: "So anyways, we were wondering if you guys would be interested in-"

Before she could finish her sentence, their father, Hubert, shouts to them from downstairs saying,

Hubert: "Johnny! Girls! Come down here!"

Johnny, Mary, Dukey and Susan: "Uh-Oh."

Johnny puts the guitar on bed, and then they all went downstairs to the living room, where Hubert, and his wife, Lila, were standing near the couch, and Johnny says,

Johnny: "Dad, Mom, whatever it is that you think I did, I didn't do it."

Mary and Susan: "Neither did us."

Lila: "(Laughs) Relax, kids. None of you are in trouble."

Johnny: "Oh. Then, why did you call us down?"

Hubert: "Because, we're all going on a family vacation!"

Johnny: "Awesome!"

Susan: "Where are we going?"

Lila: "We're going on a three week family vacation to… Japan!"

Hubert: "And you three can bring anything you want on this vacation."

Johnny, Mary and Susan: "Really? Anything we want?"

Johnny: "Does that mean I also get to bring my dog, Dukey?"

Mary: "And some of our inventions from the lab?"

Hubert: "You sure can, kids."

Johnny, Mary and Susan: "To the suitcases!"

After the kids and Dukey had ran all the way upstairs, Hubert says,

Hubert: "Well, looks like that went well."

Lila: "They all seemed very happy about going on this vacation."

Hubert: "Yeah. Hopefully we can keep them that way, without having to tell them about my, you-know-what."

Lila: "Ohh, I really wish that it didn't have to be this way."

Hubert: "Me too, sweetheart, me too."

Then Lila started crying on his shoulder and he was trying to comfort her by hugging her. They didn't notice, but Johnny had walked in when Lila started crying, and he walked quietly out of the living room, went upstairs, and into the lab. While Mary and Susan were busy packing, they noticed that Johnny had walked in and said,

Susan: "What do you want, Johnny?"

Johnny: "Nothing, it's just, well… it's about Mom."

Mary: "What about her?"

Johnny: "Well, I went back downstairs to ask Mom and Dad if there would be any Red Gush in Japan, but when I did, Mom started crying on Dad's shoulder, and well, I just don't get it, they looked like they were in a good mood when they told us about the trip. Why would Mom be upset?"

Mary: "Well, that _does_ sound pretty peculiar, and it's hard to tell, but…"

Susan: "Maybe she got a call from someone, saying that one of her close friends had passed away, or something like that. But I'm sure it's nothing we should worry about."

Johnny: "I hope not."

Mary: "Hey, cheer up. We're going on a vacation, a time for us to relax, and be happy."

Johnny: "Yeah, your right. Well, I guess better be packing."

Then Johnny walked out of the lab, went to his room, and started packing for the three week vacation to Japan. After the Test family had gone through the airport, and flew all the way to Japan, their family vacation had begun. While they were in Japan, Johnny had gone to play at the arcades, Dukey went to try out some Japanese wardrobes, Mary and Susan went to the science museum, and Hubert and Lila had gotten their family checked into a hotel, and went sightseeing. Later, the kids, and Dukey were up to their usual mischief ways, and although they had expected their parents to start shouting at them, and telling them to behave, they actually remained calm, and told them to just have fun and don't break anything expensive, which seemed unusual to them. Then, a few hours later, while they were in downtown, they walked up to their parents, and they say,

Hubert: "Oh, huh, hey kids."

Lila: "What can we do for you all?"

Johnny: "Well, for starters, you can tell us why you guys are acting so strange."

Hubert: "Uh, Strange? Heh, us?"

Lila: "What do you mean?"

Mary: "Well, it's just that, ever since we've arrived in Japan, you two have been acting very mild, and happy."

Susan: "Yeah, too mild and happy, and we're beginning to think that you two have something to hide from us."

Lila: "(Chuckles nervously) We have no idea what you three are talking about."

Johnny: "Mom, I saw you crying on Dad's shoulder before I started packing. Now is there something you guys aren't telling us? We can keep this up for the rest of this vacation."

Realizing that they could no longer deny their secret, Hubert says,

Hubert: "(Sighs) I guess we can't hide anything from you, kids."

Johnny: "Hide what?"

Lila: "We might as well tell them, Hugh."

Hubert: "Yeah, I know, Lila, but it won't be easy."

Johnny: "Tell us what? What is it? Johnny and genius sisters and dog want to know!"

Lila: "Just wait until tonight, at the hotel."

Johnny, Mary and Susan: "Why?"

Hubert: "It's… personal."

Then they walked away from their children, and then Johnny says,

Johnny: "What was that all about? What's so personal that they couldn't tell us right now?"

Mary: "Not sure. Guess we'll have to wait till tonight and find out."

Then a few hours later, it was night time, the kids went to the hotel room, found their parents in the living room, and Johnny says,

Johnny: "Okay, it's tonight. So what is it that you two aren't telling us?"

Hubert: "Have a seat, kids."

They all pulled up a chair, sat in them, and Lila says,

Lila: "Now listen, there's no easy way to tell you three about this, but, a couple days ago, your father went to the doctors for a check-up and, well, the doctor said that, due to the fact that he's been lacking physical activity in his life… your father, has cancer."

Then Mary, Susan and Dukey were immediately shocked by what they just heard, and because Johnny didn't know what it was, he said,

Johnny: "Um, Why does everyone look so shocked? Because I can already tell that cancer is not a good thing."

Mary: "Your right, Johnny, it's not."

Johnny: "Why?"

Mary: "Because cancer is one of the many diseases that can end your life within a matter of months."

Johnny: "WHAT? Why didn't you tell us in the first place, Dad?"

Hubert: "Because we didn't want you kids to be worried or upset, and we planned this three week trip to Japan so that we could all have one last chance to spend time together, as one big happy family."

Susan: "Okay but, how long have you had cancer?"

Lila: "That's just it. The doctor said that he's had it for over 6 months, and starting right now, your father has only a week left to live. (Sobbing)"

Johnny: "A week? Dad, didn't you even notice that you had cancer for six months?"

Hubert: "I might've, but I didn't go to the doctors, because I thought it was nothing for me to worry about."

Johnny: "Well, Isn't there anything we can do to get rid of it? I mean maybe we can get someone here in Japan to do surgery on you."

Lila: "We don't enough insurance money to pay for it, even before we paid for this trip."

Johnny: "Darn it. Well… what about Bling-Bling? Why don't we ask him for a little extra money?"

Susan: "We can't. We destroyed his island the last time you rescued me from him, remember? And he said it would cost him his entire fortune to rebuild it. I doubt he would even have a penny left to spare for us."

Johnny: "Oh, right. Well, what about you guys? I mean you two are geniuses. Can't you two get rid of it yourselves?"

Mary: "Johnny, we may be scientific geniuses, but we haven't even learned how to treat cancer yet, and it would probably take weeks if not longer for us to learn how to properly do surgery on cancer."

Johnny: "Oh Man! There's just got to be something we can do to get rid of it, there's just got to be! We can't just give up like this!" (Grabs Hubert's arms) "Dad, I… I… (Breaks into tears, voice breaking) I don't want you to die in a week! (Hugs Hubert, sobbing)"

Mary and Susan: "We don't want you to die in a week either, Dad! (Joins in hug, sobbing)"

Hubert: "I know kids, I know. But I'm afraid there's nothing we can do to stop it, or get rid of it."

And so, the whole family spent the night hugging and sobbing, depressed knowing that their father is doomed to dying of cancer.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	3. Chapter 2: The Tale of a Legend

**A/N That was real sad, wasn't it? Don't worry, things will get better soon. Be sure to let me know how you like the story. I do not own Johnny Test.**

Chapter 2: The Tale of a Legend

The next morning, Johnny, Mary, Dukey and Susan were sitting on the front steps of the hotel, depressed because there was no way for them to save their father from dying of cancer. Then their parents walk up to them saying,

Hubert: "We're going to the supermarket, kids."

Lila: "We're gonna pick out some food for you all to try, even some dog food for Dukey, and a recipe book so we can make some food together."

Susan: "Yeah."

Mary: "Okay."

Johnny: "Good luck with that."

Dukey: "Woof."

Then after that, they left to the supermarket, and Dukey says,

Dukey: "I can't believe we only have a week left to spend time with your dad."

Susan: "Don't remind us."

Johnny: "And I still can't believe they didn't tell us that Dad had cancer for six months."

Dukey: "Well, he wanted us to be happy and enjoy this vacation without telling us, so that the last thing we ever do together with him is having fun with him as a family."

Johnny: "I know, but I feel so helpless. I mean Dad's gonna die of cancer in less than a week, there's nothing we can do about it, and Mom and Dad expect us to be happy till it happens?"

Mary: "Johnny, I don't think they _expect_ us to be happy, but we have to at least try to be, so that the last memory we have with Dad is happy, and not depressing."

Then they all sighed in depression, and then, a Japanese man in a safari suit with short gray hair, named Isamu, noticed that they were all looking sad, walked up to them and said,

Isamu: "Pardon me, children. I do hope you don't mind me asking, but why do all look so sad on such a beautiful morning?"

Susan: "Because we just found out last night that our dad has cancer, and that he's had it for six months…"

Mary: "And now he's only got less than a week left to live before it ends his life..."

Johnny: "And now we have to make our last days with him count, so that our last memory with him is a happy memory."

Isamu: "Hmm, I see… and uh, where exactly _is_ your father?"

Johnny: "He went to the supermarket with our mom to get some food for us to try and to make."

Isamu: "Ahh, well… what would you kids say, if I have been studying something that could be the solution to your problem?"

They gasped and said,

Susan: "What do you mean?"

Mary: "Are you a doctor?"

Isamu: "(Chuckles) Not quite. My name is Isamu, I'm an archeologist."

Dukey: "Really? Oh, I love archeology."

Isamu: "Did, your dog just, speak to me?"

Johnny, Mary and Susan: "(Gasps)"

Dukey: "D'uh, uhh, I'm a kid with a really rare hair disorder."

Isamu: "Oh. Well then, come inside and I'll show you all what I've been looking into."

They all walked into the hotel, took a seat at a table in the lobby, Isamu took out some papers from his bag, and says,

Isamu: "Now, before I begin, what are your names?"

Johnny: "Oh, well, my name's Johnny. Johnny Test. And these are my twin genius sisters."

Mary: "I'm Mary."

Susan: "And I'm Susan."

Dukey: "And I'm Dukey. (Chuckles)"

Isamu: "Pleasure to meet you all. Now then, have you kids ever heard of a tale called, "The Legend of Hisako's Tree"?"

They all responded no, and then he says,

Isamu: "Well, you see, hundreds of years ago, there was once a young lady, named Hisako. She was a healer, and a very talented one, at that. One day when she gathering supplies for her medicines, she discovered a tree that had magical leaves that can heal and cure anything, simply by just eating one of them. She used the tree's leaves to enhance her healing abilities, and that's when they named it, Hisako's tree. But one day, bandits tried to steal the leaves from the tree, because they believed that they would grant them all immortality. She had managed to drive them all away and saved her tree, but she feared that they would try to steal them again. And so, she sealed the tree away in a temple. Never again did she ever use the leaves from the tree, but she did prevent it from ever being stripped of its leaves. I have been looking into this for weeks, with my partner, and good friend, Takeshi, and we've discovered that the only way to open the temple to Hisako's tree is to find the three idols that she designed as keys to her tree."

Susan: "So then, if _we_ find all of the idols…"

Mary: "And we bring all three of them to the temple…"

Dukey: "We'll be able to open it, and get a leaf from the tree…"

Johnny: "And we can use it to save Dad from dying of cancer!"

Then Isamu's friend, Takeshi, who had a pony tail with black hair, and was also in a safari suit, walked in and starts speaking in Japanese saying,

Takeshi: "(Speaks Japanese)"

Isamu: "(Speaks Japanese)"

Johnny: "What did they just say?"

Dukey: "They were saying good morning to each other, Johnny."

Takeshi: "Am I, interrupting anything?"

Isamu: "Not at all. I was just showing these children what we've been working on over the past few weeks. This is Johnny, his sisters Mary and Susan, and their hairy friend, Dukey."

They all said hello to him, and then Takeshi says,

Takeshi: "Hello everyone. Uh, Isamu, may I have a word with you, in private?"

Isamu: "Sure."

Then they walked from the kids to where they couldn't hear them, and then Takeshi says,

Takeshi: "Isamu, why are you sharing our research to a group of children?"

Isamu: "Because our research could be the solution to their problem."

Takeshi: "Which is?"

Isamu: "Their father has cancer, and he has less than a week left before it destroys him. I suggest we take these children along with us, so that they'll have the chance to save their father."

Takeshi: "Don't be ridicules, Isamu. They are just children. All they will do is slow us down."

Isamu: "Takeshi, look into their eyes. That is determination and persistence in their eyes. I doubt any of us can talk them out of looking for Hisako's tree. If it were your father, I would want to help, no matter the risk."

Takeshi: "(Sighs) Very well."

Then they walked back to the kids and said,

Isamu: "So how about it? Would you four care to join us in search of Hisako's tree?"

Johnny, Mary, Dukey and Susan: "Yeah, we wanna join you!"

Takeshi: "Then it is settled. I shall go and get the boat ready. I will see you all later."

Then Takeshi left the hotel, and Johnny says,

Johnny: "But wait, do we even know _how_ to get to the idols, and the tree?"

Isamu: "Of course. You see Johnny, during our research, we have been able to create a map that can lead us to both the idols, _and_ the tree."

Johnny: "Huh. That was convenient."

Isamu: "Yes, it certainly was." (Puts all his papers in his bag) "Now then, you four go on and get prepared for the trip. Takeshi and I will wait for you all by the pier."

And so, Johnny, Dukey, Mary, and Susan went to their hotel room to get ready for the journey they were about to embark. Johnny and Dukey were carrying backpacks, while Mary and Susan were carrying messenger bags. Before they left, they wrote a good-bye note to their parents, saying that they had gone in search of the solution to Dad's cancer, and that they shouldn't worry, because they will be back in time before they knew it, and that they love them. After they finished writing the note, they went to the pier, met up with Isamu and Takeshi again, got on the boat, and sailed off to the jungle where their journey will begin. Back at the hotel, Hubert and Lila had returned from the supermarket and couldn't find the kids or Dukey anywhere. When they found the note, they read it, and Lila started crying Hubert's shoulder, and then Hubert started hugging his wife for comfort, while he was also shedding in tears.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	4. Chapter 3: Family Bonding Moment

**A/N The search is on now. Let's see what happens. Be sure to let me know what you think about this story. I do not own Johnny Test.**

Chapter 3: Family Bonding Moment

Johnny and the gang had made it to the jungle and began following the landmarks to the idols, while Johnny had kept trying to stay ahead of the group. After a few hours, they had came across a huge ditch, and the next platform was about at least a mile away, and Johnny says,

Johnny: "Aw man, what are we suppose to do now?"

Takeshi: "Hmm, perhaps we should find a way to go around it."

Isamu: "No no, the map states that we have to go through it, and going around it will just simply take too long."

Dukey: "Okay but, I think going through it will also take us a while, seeing as how high we are from the bottom right now."

Susan: "Not to worry."

Mary: "We came prepared for a situation like this."

Then they pushed a button on their belts, which made rockets come out of their shoes, and Johnny Says,

Johnny: "The rocket shoes? Awesome!"

Isamu: "My my, when you said that your sisters are geniuses Johnny, you certainly weren't kidding."

Takeshi: "Yes, they certainly are. I take it that you two are planning to fly us all to the other side of this ditch, right?"

Mary and Susan: "Yeah, that's right."

And that's what they did. They carried Johnny and Dukey to the other side of the ditch by flying using the rocket shoes, then they flew back to carry Isamu and Takeshi to the other side, and Johnny tried running off, but Dukey grabbed him by the back of his jacket, and said,

Dukey: "Ah, Hold on. Wait until they come back, Johnny."

Johnny: "(Groans)"

The twins managed to carry Isamu and Takeshi to the other side, they switched off the rocket shoes, Johnny goes running off again, and they all continued to follow the path on the map. After a while, it was night time, and they had made camp to get some rest. Meanwhile, Johnny was sitting next to the campfire with Dukey and his sisters, and then Susan says,

Susan: "Johnny, what's gotten into you?"

Johnny: "What are you talking about?"

Mary: "We're talking about the fact that you've been leaving us all in the dust ever since this trip started."

Dukey: "Yeah, including me. Which is ridiculous since you should realize that we're all in this together, _and_ we're your family, _and_ we want to find the idols and the tree as much as you do."

Johnny: "Yeah, I know all that."

Mary: "Then why do you keep acting like you wanna find them without us?"

Johnny: "It's just, that… (Sighs) I want Dad to be proud of me about something for once."

Dukey: "Say wha?"

Mary and Susan: "Say wha?"

Johnny: "Look, Dad is always proud of you guys all the time because you two invent or do something that makes him happy. Getting into college early, getting a free scholarship, making the cure for the common cold, making pure drinking water, and all the other cool stuff you guys do that makes him proud of you both."

Susan: "Okay, but what's that got to do with you wanting Dad to be proud of you?"

Johnny: "Because the only time he's ever proud of me, is when I actually do what he tells me to do, and that's always after we clean up the messes I made, with or without your inventions. I want Dad to be proud of me for doing something really special. Not just for doing what he told me to do."

Dukey: "And you think that if your dad knew that you found something that can save his life, then he'd be proud of you for doing something special, right?"

Johnny: "Right."

Mary: "Johnny, we understand that you want Dad to be proud of you, and all, but that doesn't mean you have to leave us behind. It's just like Dukey said, we're all family, and we're in this together till the very end. And, for what it's worth, we're really proud to have you as our little brother."

Johnny: "Really? You really mean that?"

Mary: "Yes."

Susan: "And, we guarantee that Dad _will_ be proud of all of us for finding the one thing that can save his life, especially you, little brother."

Then Johnny smiled, hugged his sisters, they started hugging him, Dukey joins in, and Johnny says,

Johnny: "I love you guys."

Mary and Susan: "We love you too."

A few seconds later, Isamu had walked in, cleared his throat, the kids and Dukey stopped hugging, and he says,

Isamu: "I do hope I'm not interrupting anything, am I?"

Johnny: "Nah, we were just having a family bonding moment."

Isamu: "Ah, I see. Well anyway, I'm glad you're all still awake. I have some important information to tell you kids." (Sits near the camp fire)

Dukey: "What is it? Is it something bad?"

Isamu: "No-ho Dukey, relax. Actually, I was going through the notes about the idols, and I had just discovered that Hisako had also designed these idols so that only certain people that are worthy of gaining access to her tree can get these idols."

Johnny: "What do you mean, "certain people"?"

Isamu: "I mean that each one of these idols has their own unique traits, and trials for those that able to represent them, and for those that can represent their traits, will be able to pass their trials, and be rewarded the idol, depending on which trial they pass. These traits are Brave, Intelligent, and Skill. I believe that each of you represent these traits. Johnny, you, represent the brave. Mary and Susan, you two, represent the intelligent. And Dukey, you, represent the skill."

Mary: "You really think so?"

Isamu: "I know so, Mary. And if I'm correct, then you kids should be able to pass the trials, and be able to posses all three of the idols. After that, then we can make our way to Hisako's tree. Now then, get some rest. You're all going to have to be at full strength if we're going to get those idols." (Goes back into his tent)

After that, they all looked at each other for a few seconds, feeling confused, but then glad because they now had more hope of getting the idols. They went into their tents, and fast asleep. Once it was morning, they all continued to follow the trail to the temple, where they will find the idols. Once they finally found it, Johnny, his sisters, and Dukey were so eager, they had began running up the stairs to the top. When they got to the top, they found three pathways, each with a Japanese symbol above the pathways. Not knowing what they mean, Johnny says,

Johnny: "Um, Dukey, any idea what those symbols mean?"

Dukey: "Sure. They all say, uh…"

Takeshi: "Brave, intelligent, and skill."

Dukey: "Yeah, what he said."

Isamu: "Children, this, is where you begin your trails. These three paths will be able to lead you all straight to them. The pathway on the left leads to the brave trail. The middle leads to the intelligent trail. And the right leads to the skill trail. These trails will not be easy. They will truly test you all, to see if you are all worthy, of possessing the idols, and will push your abilities to the limit. I have full confidence that you will all succeed. Best of luck to you all."

Johnny: "Well, here goes nothing. Good luck guys."

Susan: "Yeah."

Mary: "You too."

Dukey: "Do your best."

And so, Johnny, Mary, Susan and Dukey went to face their trails so that they can retrieve the idols, and gain access to the temple of Hisako's tree. After they left, Isamu walked to the edge of the stairs with his arms behind his back, and Takeshi says,

Takeshi: "So, you truly believe that they will all succeed in getting the idols?"

Isamu: "Yes, I do. You should believe in them too, Takeshi."

Takeshi: "Yes, I suppose I should." (Takes out a bottle of chloroform from back pocket)

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	5. Chapter 4: The Brave Trial

**A/N Now it's time to do some trials for the idols. Will they succeed, or fail? Be sure to let me know how you like this story. I do not own Johnny Test.**

Chapter 4: The Brave Trial

Johnny was walking down the hallway until he finds a big rectangular tower in front of him, that had 15 sections with ropes, rocks, and traps all over it and says,

Johnny: "Okay, now I get why it's called the brave trial. Good thing I'm not afraid of heights."

Johnny began to climb the tower by using the rope in front of him, but as soon as he did, the ledge began to retract itself, and then he sees spikes at the bottom of the floor below him and says,

Johnny: "Well, so much for going back. And I'm stuck here unless I get to the top of this deathtrap."

After he finished climbing the rope, he had to shimmy to the right side of the tower, and climb up using the rocks on the wall. When he reach the top of the section he was on, he sees a ledge that he had jump to that was on the other side of the tower he was on. He manages to make the jump, and had to do the same routine again, but instead of jumping again, he had to walk across a balance beam. Then he does the routine again, and had to swing across. After that, the trial started to be getting more dangerous, and really began to test his bravery when spikes started coming out of the walls as he was climbing, and spiked walls were slamming into each other between the ledges during the jumps, pendulums were swinging during the balance beams, darts were firing during the rope swings, and the more he climbed, the more loose some of the rocks became. When he finally made it to the top, he sees a sand slide in front of him with pendulums all over it, and a rope that comes after it with two spinning saws near it. After a while of catching his breath from the climbing, Johnny starts sliding down the sand slide on his feet, avoided all the pendulums, jumped off the edge of it, grabbed the rope, started swinging from it, missed the saws, and landed on the platform below him. Then he began making his way down the path, walked up a set of stairs, and stood in the middle of a circle on the platform. Then, all of a sudden, a light began to fill in the circle from behind him. When it finished filling in, it glowed brighter, and wind began to blow from beneath him for a few seconds, then a golden idol with a lion's head, had risen from the pillar in front of him. When Johnny saw it, he knew that he had finished the trail. He had walked towards, picked it up, and said,

Johnny: "Heh, I get it, the bravery of a lion. At least I finished my trail. I wonder how the others are doing with theirs."

Then the wall in front of him opens like a door, and he walks straight into it. Meanwhile, Takeshi had poured some chloroform on a tissue, and used it on Isamu to knock him unconscious, and then hid his body outside the temple.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	6. Chapter 5: The Intelligent Trial

**A/N Johnny has finished his trial, but what about Mary, Susan and Dukey? And what is Takeshi doing? Be sure to let me know how you like this story. I do not own Johnny Test.**

Chapter 5: The Intelligent Trial

Mary and Susan were walking down the hall, and they find a paper wrapped around a torch hang on the wall. They took it, and it looked like a picture of a maze. They continued down the hall, and then there were two paths for them to choose from. They look at the picture of a maze again, looked at the beginning, and realized that they were inside a big human maze, and the picture was a map to the maze. They started making their way across the maze while using the map so that they don't get lost. Once they made it to the end, they see a slide puzzle in front of them that looked complicated, and they knew that the only way for them to advance was to solve the puzzle. They managed to solve it, and the picture was the Japanese symbol for intelligent. It glowed for a couple seconds, opened up like a door, and Mary and Susan went through it. They found another map wrapped around a torch, but then Mary says,

Mary: "Hold on, this one looks longer, and a bit more complicated than the last one we were in."

Susan: "Yeah, it sure does."

Mary: "Hmm… hey, wait a minute. It makes sense. Each time we finish a maze, the next one is longer and more complicated than the last. I bet the same goes for that puzzle at the end."

Susan: "That's why this is called the intelligent trial; to see if we're intelligent enough to get ourselves out of these mazes, and solve those puzzles."

Mary: "Right, and lucky for us, we're geniuses. So it should be no problem for us. Now, let's keep moving."

They managed to get through the second maze and solved the puzzle at the end of it. But when they were about to begin the third maze, there was no map to be found, and they said,

Mary: "Uh-oh, there's no map."

Susan: "Guess that means we're on our own from now on."

They began going through the third maze, and miraculously, they made it without a map, and solved the puzzle at the end of it. They managed to do the same with the fourth maze and puzzle. But when they got started on the fifth and final maze, pillars started crashing down behind them, and they were about to learn the meaning of "think fast." They had to hurry to the puzzle, and solve it before the pillars end up crushing them. After they solved the last puzzle, they went through the door just in time before they got crushed like a bug, and they were on a platform that seemed similar to the one Johnny was on when he got the idol. They walked up a set of stairs, and stood in the middle of a circle on the platform. Then, all of a sudden, a light began to fill in the circle from behind them. When it finished filling in, it glowed brighter, and wind began to blow from beneath them for a few seconds, then a golden idol with an elephant's head had risen from the pillar in front of them. When Mary and Susan saw it, they knew that they had finished the trail. They walked towards it, Mary picked it up, and said,

Mary: "The intelligence of an elephant."

Susan: "Right, because an elephant never forgets. That's how intelligent they are."

Mary: "Let's hope that Johnny and Dukey were able to finish their trials, and got the idols."

Then a wall in front of them opens like a door and they walked straight into it. Meanwhile, Takeshi was standing outside the temple, while speaking into a transmitter in Japanese. After he finished talking into it, he looks back at the temple for a moment, smirks, and then walks away from it.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	7. Chapter 6: The Skill Trial

**A/N Now that Johnny and his sisters have their idols, it's up to Dukey to get his. And what is Takeshi planning? Be sure to let me know how you like this story. I do not own Johnny Test.**

Chapter 6: The Skill Trial

Dukey was walking down the hall, and he sees a map of some kind on the floor while walking, then walks up a few steps, and then he sees a series of obstacles in front of him that looked exactly like the map on the floor, then he says,

Dukey: "Ahh, so this is why it's called the skill trial. Well, if there's one thing I've got, it's skill. (Chuckles)"

He begins going through the obstacle course by avoiding big swinging mallets, spinning saws popping in and out, and darts firing from walls by moving like an acrobat. Then he jumps to another ledge using two ropes hanging from a wall, then wall-jumps to the ledge above. Once made it to the ledge, he hangs from it and says,

Dukey: "Whew, I certainly got my work cut out for me. Well, anyway, better keep going if I'm going to get that idol."

Then he starts avoiding spikes popping up from the floor at random, then slides down a sand slide while avoiding pendulums along the way, then grinds down a rail using his feet, navigates across multiple platforms that keep going up and down, monkey-bars toward a series of vines, where he had to swing from vine to vine to get to the next platform that was below at the end. The platform he was on was the same one that Johnny, Mary and Susan were on. He walked up a set of stairs, and stood in the middle of a circle on the platform. Then, all of a sudden, a light began to fill in the circle from behind him. When it finished filling in, it glowed brighter, and wind began to blow from beneath him for a few seconds, then a golden idol with a monkey's head had risen from the pillar in front of him. When Dukey saw it, he knew that he had finished the trail. He had walked towards, picked it up, and said,

Dukey: "Huh, well that makes sense. The skills of a monkey. I hope Johnny and the girls managed to finish their trails."

Then a wall in front of him opens like a door and he walked straight into it. Then Johnny, Dukey, Mary and Susan met up in a room that the doors opened to, and Johnny says,

Johnny: "Hey guys, check it out. I got the idol."

Mary: "We got one too."

Dukey: "Me three."

Susan: "Guess that means we all passed the trials."

Johnny: "Yup. Now all we have to do is get to the temple where Hisako's tree is, get a leaf from it, feed it to Dad, then its goodbye cancer."

Mary: "Right. Let's put all the idols in here for safekeeping."

They putted the three idols into Mary's messenger bag, then a set of stairs appear in front of them and a door opened at the top of the stairs. When they ran all the way to the top of the stairs and went through the door, they made it back to the entrance of the temple, but they find six Japanese people with tranquilizer rifles, and Johnny says,

Johnny: "Whoa, didn't see that coming."

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	8. Chapter 7: Takeshi's Betrayal

**A/N Just when things were going so well too. Will Johnny and the gang get out of this alive? Stay tuned. Be sure to let me know how you like this story. I do not own Johnny Test.**

Chapter 7: Takeshi's Betrayal

They were being held at gun-point, and were being taken to some unknown place in a field. They had been taken inside a cave, and when they had been inside for a bit, Johnny says,

Johnny: "I don't get it, what do guys want from us? We're just kids."

Takeshi: "Yes, you are. You are also kids that have... what I need."

Takeshi had walked up to them while wearing a vintage ranger vest, and camo pants.

Johnny: "Takeshi? Wait, what the heck is going on? Where's Isamu?"

Takeshi: "Isamu will not be joining us, for he had to be, removed from the playing field for the moment."

Susan: "Wait, what are you-… Are you saying that you're nothing but a lousy double-crosser?"

Takeshi: "Hmph, I wouldn't say "lousy", but that is your opinion."

Dukey: "But why? Why would you betray us like this? You know why we need one of those leaves from the tree, don't cha?"

Takeshi: "Ah yes, your dying father… is none of my concern. With the leaves' power, I shall be able to live on, now and forever."

Mary: "So your one of those bandits that believes that they can grant immortality, right?"

Takeshi: "Yes, that's right. And I honestly didn't think you brats would succeed in getting the idols. But now that you have, I'll be able to take what's mine."

Johnny: "Takeshi," (Fists shake with anger) "you…" (Runs at Takeshi) "YOU-!"

Mary: "Johnny, no!"

Takeshi grabs Johnny when he ran straight at him, hoisted him up, and says,

Takeshi: "You really are a stubborn little boy, aren't you? (Speaks Japanese)"

Then Takeshi's men ripped bits of hair from Dukey, Susan and Mary, and Takeshi ripped some from Johnny, dropped him, and then he says,

Johnny: "What's the point in ripping out our hairs, you traitor?"

Takeshi: "They are essential ingredients."

Johnny: "For what?"

Takeshi: "For these."

Takeshi's men were standing in line while holding up four dolls that all looked very similar to Johnny, Dukey, Mary, and Susan. Then Johnny says,

Johnny: "Um, what's up with the dolls, and why do they look like us?"

Takeshi: "Hmm, tell me, Jonathan, have you ever heard of something called, voodoo dolls?"

Johnny: "Voodoo wha-hoo?"

Takeshi: "(Chuckles) I thought not. So why don't we let your, genius sisters tell you what they are, hmm?"

Mary: "Johnny, a voodoo doll is like a doll version of you."

Susan: "And everything that happens to your doll will happen to you."

Johnny: "Say wha?"

Takeshi: "That's right, you heard them. Everything. Every sound…"

He snapped his fingers near Dukey's doll, which caused Dukey's ears to hurt.

Takeshi: "Every pain…"

He flicked his finger on to Mary's doll's gut, which caused Mary to feel pain in her stomach.

Takeshi: "Every movement…"

He used his finger to sweep up Susan's doll's feet, which caused Susan to trip and fall to the ground.

Takeshi: "…Will happen to you."

Johnny: "(Growls) Stop it! Leave them alone!"

Takeshi: "Oh, so you prefer to only let your life be at risk, do ya? Very well." (Takes Johnny's doll) "I've noticed that you and your sisters have a, difficult relationship. So, let's just see how much they, truly care for you. You two must now choose to either hand over the idols that will open the temple to Hisako's tree, or…"

Takeshi started squeezing Johnny's doll's neck, which caused Johnny to start choking.

Dukey: "Johnny! No, let him go!"

Takeshi: "Ah-ah-ah, come any closer, and I'll break his neck like a twig. And it is not up to you, it is up to _them_, to decide their little brother's fate."

Susan: "Mary, we can't let him get away with the idols."

Mary: "Yeah, but we can't let him strangle our only brother to death either, Susan."

Takeshi: "Better hurry, his time is running out."

They had to think fast to either give him the idols and lose their chance to save their father, or don't give him the idols, and lose their only brother. After a while of watching Johnny choking on his knees, Mary finally said,

Mary: "Okay, all right! You win. We'll give you the idols. Just, let him go!"

Takeshi: "Hand them over."

Then Mary took off her bag, tossed it near Takeshi's feet, and then he stopped strangling Johnny.

Johnny: "(Gasping, coughing, panting)"

Dukey, Mary and Susan tried to support Johnny, while Takeshi picked up the bag, opened it, and looked at the idols for a moment and said,

Takeshi: "Ahh, the three idols. Magnificent." (Closes the bag) "Now then, as for you Americans… (Speaks Japanese)"

Takeshi's men started tying them up with a chain, and Takeshi was tying up their dolls, in case they somehow freed themselves from the chain. After they were tied up, Johnny says,

Johnny: "You're not gonna get away with this. I won't let you!"

Takeshi: "On the contrary, I _am_ getting away with it, starting now."

He tossed the voodoo dolls to the edge of a ledge in the cave, which caused them all to be tossed into a hole in the cave. Then Takeshi activated a time-bomb that would go off in five minutes, and tossed it into the far side of the hole, and left the cave to head for Hisako's tree in jeeps.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	9. Chapter 8: Fight for the Cure

**A/N Looks like things just went from bad to worse. Can they escape and stop Takeshi? Stay tuned. Be sure to let me know how you like this story. I do not own Johnny Test**.

Chapter 8: Fight for the Cure

Johnny, Dukey, Mary and Susan tried desperately to get out of the chain they were tied up in, but to no avail. When the time-bomb was at 2:15, Johnny says,

Johnny: "You know, this isn't how I thought it would end for us."

Dukey: "How did you think it would end for us?"

Johnny: "I don't know, but certainly not like this."

Susan: "Right. Well anyway, we're sorry, Johnny. It's because of us that Takeshi's gonna get the one thing that'll save Dad, and-"

Johnny: "No, it's not your fault. If it was the other way around for us, I totally would've done the same thing for you guys."

Mary: "Really? You would have?"

Johnny: "Yup. But I'll probably never get the chance to since we're about to be blown to bits in a few minutes, and we can't do anything about it!"

Isamu: "What would you kids say if I had the solution to your problem?"

They all looked up and saw Isamu standing on the edge of the ledge to the hole, and said,

Johnny, Mary, Dukey and Susan: "Isamu!"

Isamu: "Don't worry, I'll get you all outta here!" (Starts untying the dolls)

Johnny: "What happened to you?"

Isamu: "I got knocked out by Takeshi, and woke up in a bush. When I did, I followed the tracks you all left from the temple and found you here."

Dukey: "Quite a shocker to find out that your partner is nothing but a back-stabber, huh?"

Isamu: (Finishes untying dolls, sets them down gently) "Tell me about it. I always knew there was something off about him, but I _never_ thought it would be like this."

Then Isamu jams a hook with some rope on it to the ledge, and climbed down into the hole to untie the kids from the chain. Once they were untied, they looked at the time-bomb, and it was at 0:10, and Johnny shouts,

Johnny: "LET'S GET OUTTA HERE!"

They used the rope to climb out of the hole. Once they all made out of the hole, the time-bomb exploded, and the cave began to collapse. Isamu grabbed the dolls, and they all tried to escape the cave. They barely managed to get out of the cave before it collapsed on top of them, and Dukey says

Dukey: "Okay, that was too close."

Johnny: "We gotta stop Takeshi!"

Dukey: "But how do we get to him?"

Mary: "With the help of our rocket shoes."

They turned them on, and Johnny knew that they would help them get to Hisako's tree in time, but then he realized that they each can only carry one passenger, and says,

Johnny: "But wait, what about you, Isamu?"

Isamu: "Don't worry about me, they left one of their jeeps behind, so I'll be able to catch up with you. Right now, you four must stop Takeshi from stealing the leaves from Hisako's tree at all costs. If I'm right, it should be straight ahead from here. Now get going!"

Johnny: "You got it."

Dukey: "Let's fly."

Then Johnny and Dukey started running off, Mary and Susan started flying in the air with the rocket shoes, and flew towards Johnny and Dukey. Mary was carrying Johnny, Susan was carrying Dukey, and began flying straight to the temple of Hisako's tree, while Isamu got in the jeep and followed them. Meanwhile, Takeshi was already at the temple, and putted the idols into their places, which caused the temple to open, and he went inside it with four of his men. After a while of flying, they finally made to the temple, but then two of Takeshi's men were shooting tranquilizer darts at them. So they flew straight at them, Johnny and Dukey grabbed their rifles, brought them in the air, and knocked them out by slamming the two men into each other, and held on to the rifles. Then they landed near the door of the temple, and went inside after Takeshi. Takeshi and four of his men had already made to the part of the temple where the tree was. A big circle platform, then a set of stairs that go to where the tree is with a waterfall behind it, which made the stairs, and the whole platform wet. As they walk down a couple of steps, and walked to the middle of the circle, two of Takeshi's men got shot in the back, and knocked out. Then Takeshi turned around, saw Johnny and Dukey with tranquilizer rifles, along-side with Mary and Susan, and says,

Takeshi: "WHAT? Impossible! How did you brats escape?"

Dukey: "You can thank your former partner for that."

Johnny: "And those leaves aren't meant for you, they're for our dad!"

Johnny and Dukey shot Takeshi's two remaining men, and Johnny says,

Johnny: "And this is for stabbing us in the back!"

They tried to shoot at Takeshi, but the rifles were out of ammo, and Takeshi says,

Takeshi: "(Laughs) What was that you were saying, boy?"

Johnny: "I was saying that you are not getting away with this! And the only way you're walking outta here with any of those leaves, is over my cold, dead, body!"

Then Johnny jumped on to the circle platform while holding the other end of the rifle like a bat, and charged at Takeshi. When Johnny tried to attack him with the rifle, he grabbed it before it could hit him, and tossed it, and Johnny aside, while the rifle sled all the way off the platform. Then Takeshi drew out his machete and said,

Takeshi: "Over your cold dead body, eh? I believe that, can be ARRANGED!"

He tries to stab Johnny's head, but he manages to dodge it by rolling out of the way, and then stood up. Then Takeshi tried a series of attacks, but Johnny was able to avoid them all. After Johnny did a dive roll, and took a few steps backwards,

Isamu: "JOHNNY!"

Isamu tossed a machete to Johnny. He catches it, and engaged in a sword fight against Takeshi.

Isamu: "Girls, Dukey, I need you three to help me make something, quickly!"

Johnny and Takeshi had done many parries, clashes, and Johnny kept getting minor cuts from Takeshi during the sword fight. Takeshi had overpowered Johnny by shoving him away, which made him dropped his machete, and it sled off the platform. Takeshi put his foot on Johnny while he was down, and was about to finish him off, but then he started acting silly, got off of Johnny, threw his machete away, and said,

Takeshi: "What the-? What's going on here?"

Isamu was holding a doll that looked very similar to Takeshi, and says,

Isamu: "We've made your very own voodoo doll. That's what's going on."

Takeshi: "WHAT?"

Isamu: "And anything that happens to this, happens to you."

Dukey: "Every sound…" (Snapped fingers near doll)

Mary: "Every pain…" (Flicked finger on doll's gut)

Susan: "And every movement." (Swept up doll's feet)

Mary: "Johnny, get a leaf from the tree while we keep this creep busy."

Johnny: "On it. (Groans)"

Because Johnny was injured from the sword-fight, he could only walk to the tree. Takeshi tried to stop him, but he was under the mercy of Mary, Susan and Dukey, since they had his voodoo doll. Then Takeshi took out a knife hidden in his boot, tossed it straight at them, which forced them to let go of the doll, and then both the doll, and the knife fell off the platform. Then Takeshi grabbed Johnny by the back of his jacket, tossed him backwards, and walked slowly towards him while he was down and couldn't get up. Then Isamu, Dukey, Mary and Susan, ran at Takeshi while saying,

Mary and Susan: "YOU LEAVE OUR BROTHER ALONE!"

They all tried to stop him and protect Johnny, but he shoved them all away. When he got to Johnny, he grabbed him by the neck, hoisted him up, took out a knife from his back pocket, and said,

Takeshi: "(Speaks Japanese)"

Johnny: "I don't know, what you just said, but, right back at ya!"

Then Takeshi shouted with rage, and was about to stab Johnny's head, but right when the knife got near his head, Takeshi had frozen while gasping for breath. What they all didn't realize is that the knife had landed on Takeshi's doll's chest, which has proven to be fatal on Takeshi. He dropped the knife, then Johnny, and started walking to the edge of the platform while clinching his chest. When he got near it, he turned around, took three steps backwards, and just fell off the platform. Then Mary, Susan and Dukey walked to Johnny while he was on his knees catching his breath. They kneeled next to him and said,

Mary: "Are you all right, Johnny?"

Johnny: "Yeah, I'm fine. How about you guys?"

Susan: "We'll live."

Dukey: "Though I doubt Takeshi can say the same thing."

Johnny: "Yeah."

Then they all did a group hug for a while, Isamu putted his hand on Johnny's shoulder, they stopped hugging and he says,

Isamu: "Johnny, Mary, Susan, Dukey. The time has come, for you all to claim, what we have come all this way for. Johnny, I believe you should have the honor, of taking one of the leaves, from Hisako's tree."

Johnny: "Really? Uh, okay." (Stands up, groans) "Well, here goes."

And so, Johnny walked all the way to, and up the stairs to the tree. When he got to the top of the stairs, he walked slowly towards the tree, reached out to it, and pulled a leaf straight off of the tree. Then, a few hours later, Johnny and the gang were back at the pier while it was sunset, Isamu was still on the boat, and Johnny says,

Johnny: "Are you sure you don't wanna stick around for a lil longer? We want you to meet our parents, and show them that it was thanks to you that we managed to get this thing." (Holds up the leaf folded in a piece of cloth)

Isamu: "I'd love to, Johnny, but I've got other discoveries to make. It's a big world out there, filled with other mysteries to solve. And who knows? Maybe someday we'll run into each other again in the future."

Johnny: "Yeah, someday."

Isamu: "Now, before I leave, I just want you all to know, that I am honored to have been able to make such great friends like you kids."

Mary: "And we're honored to have been able to make a new friend like you, Isamu."

And so, Isamu did a Japanese bow to the test kids, and they did the same to him, and he sailed off on the boat, and then the kids and Dukey rushed back to the hotel. Meanwhile, Hubert and Lila were in the living room of their hotel room, worrying about their kids. A few seconds later, they see them walking inside the room with scratch marks on them.

Hubert: "Kids, there you all are! Where have you been all this time?"

Lila: "Do you have any idea how worried we've been?"

Johnny: "Dad, Mom, we did exactly as we said on the note. We went to find the solution for Dad's cancer, and well, here it is."

Johnny unfolds the cloth and presents them with the leaf from Hisako's tree.

Hubert: "A glowing leaf? _This_ is the solution you found for my cancer?"

Susan: "Dad, this is more than a glowing leaf."

Mary: "It's a magical leaf from an ancient tree that, when eaten, can heal and cure anything, including cancer."

Johnny: "And we didn't find it ourselves, we also had help from a nice Japanese archeologist who told us all about it."

Dukey: "Woof woof."

Hubert: "So, what you kids are saying is that, if I eat this, magical leaf, then I won't have cancer anymore?"

Mary and Susan: "Yeah, that's right."

Johnny: "Go ahead, eat it, Dad."

Then Hubert took the leaf, closed his eyes, and slowly putted the whole leaf in his mouth, and ate it. After he swallowed it, and opened his eyes, he says,

Hubert: "That… that was the best leaf I've ever tasted."

Johnny: "Great. So now all we have to do is wait until morning, head to the doctors to make sure that cancer's gone for good, and enjoy the rest of our family vacation."

Hubert: "I couldn't agree more, son."

Then when it was morning, they had gone to the hospital to confirm that Hubert has been cured of cancer. After an hour of waiting, Hubert came in through the doors, looking triumphant, and then nodded at his family, and they knew that his cancer was gone. Then Johnny ran straight towards his father, and started hugging him. Then whole family joined in on the hugging, filled with joy as the Test kids had successfully saved their father from dying of cancer.

**TO BE CONCLUDED**


	10. Epilogue: Home Sweet Home

**A/N Looks like all's well that ends well. Be sure to let me know how you liked this story. I do not own Johnny Test.**

Epilogue: Home Sweet Home

After the Test family enjoyed the rest of their vacation in Japan, they returned home, and Hubert says,

Hubert: "Ahh, it's good to be home."

Lila: "It sure is, sweetheart."

Hubert: "And I want you kids to know that I am so proud of you all for risking your lives to save mine. Especially you, Johnny."

Johnny: "Thanks, Dad."

Lila: "And I still wish we could have met Isamu. He sounds like a very nice man."

Mary: "Yeah, he really is."

Hubert: "Now you kids go on and have fun while your mother and I make some more of the Japanese food we've got left."

Johnny: "Sure thing, Dad."

After they went inside the house, Dukey says,

Dukey: "You know, this might be the craziest adventure we've ever been on together."

Susan: "Yeah, it sure was."

Johnny: "And aside from the near-death experiences, it was also the best bonding moments we've ever had together as a family."

Mary: "They sure were."

Then Johnny walks to his skateboard, picks it up, and says,

Johnny: "You guys still have your rocket shoes on, right?"

Mary and Susan: "Yeah."

Johnny: "Then how about we all take a run around the neighborhood? Me on the skateboard, You two with the rocket shoes, and Dukey with his speed. No contest, we just do it for fun, together. What do ya say?"

Mary and Susan: (Turns on rocket shoes) "We're in."

Dukey: "Me too."

Johnny: "Then let's do it." (Runs to the street) "Oh yeah!" (Hops on skateboard)

And so, they all started racing through the neighborhood together. Along the way, Johnny had gotten ahead of Dukey, said hi to Gil, saw Mr. Black and Mr. White in a copter, waved to them, passed Sissy, splashed a puddle of water on Dark Vegan, started zigzagging, Mary and Susan flew near him, he did a hippie jump and high fives his sisters, they got behind him, and he started rolling downwards on the street. While he was rolling downwards, he jumps in the air while shouting,

Johnny: "GERONI-BUNGAAA, WHOO-HOO!"

And that concludes the story of Johnny Test and The Legend of Hisako's Tree.

**THE END**


End file.
